This invention relates generally to hand held computers and, more specifically, to a totally new way such a device with food and exercise listings in its memory is programmed to utilize personal characteristics and activity sensing devices to individually custom tailor physical and dietary parameters such as optimum weight, daily/exercise calorie burning rates, daily caloric/fat input targets, and caloric inputs/outputs in a comprehensive nutrition and exercise management system.